


A New type of Image?

by Pastel_hearts



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Censored bc its my first time writing something that isnt family freindly, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, F/M, Humor, Idk which au but it aint in the killing game, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, K1-B0 buts hes 💅, Kaede but she kinda listens to girl in red, Miu being a SIMP, Oneshot but longer, Tsumugi being helpful, teeny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_hearts/pseuds/Pastel_hearts
Summary: Miu sends K1-B0 a pic of her "parts"First time writing somethin that isnt family freindly go easy pls ◑︿◐'Just a little something to keep you guys entertained lol✨(This is all K1-B0's pov btw)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu (implied), Iruma Miu/K1-B0 (Tried to blossom but denied bc kibo homo)
Kudos: 12





	A New type of Image?

It was a sunny day in the dorms, I was chilling on my phone when i got a notification from the group chat.

"Huh? Oh its just Tsumugi, I wonder what she wants" I quickly open the app and go to the group chat

*Tap*

Friend Group chat! ( Admin: TsuTsu ) 

____________________________________________________________ 

_Mega Man has joined the chat_

Mega Man : HEY IM NOT MEGA MAN WHO NAMED ME THIS

TsuTsu: No need to get sooo mad Kiibo! Mega man is awsome! (︶ω︶)

Mega Man: THIS IS ROBOPHOBIC RENAME ME THIS INSTANT 

TsuTsu: Fine Kiibo..╰_╯

_Mega mans Nickname has been changed to RoboBoy!_

RoboBoy: Thanks Tsumugi.

TsuTsu: Yw! (^﹏^)

_🤡 Has joined the chat_

TsuTsu: Oh hey look Kokichis here! (´・ω・`)

🤡: IM HERE MY CLOWN CHILDREN!

RoboBoy: Oh god hes here

🤡: Wait @TsuTsu weRE YOU OWOING AT KEEBOY???

TsuTsu: THERE NOT OWOS THERE KAIMOJJIS GET IT RIGHT

🤡: NO THOSE ARE ADVANCED OWOS DONT LIE, LYINGS MY THINF 

🤡: THING* 

RoboBoy: _this always happens_

RoboBoy: @🤡 @TsuTsu Please settle this in dms i dont wanna see you guys fight.

🤡: OK fine BUT TSUMUGI IS GONNA TAKE A L 

TsuTsu: WHAT DO YOU PLAY FORTNITE????? 

🤡: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME????/!!?? 

🤡 _and_ TsuTsu _have left the chat_

________________________________________________________________

I looked up and sighed.

"There they go at it again.", But i can admit it was funny seeing Kokichi the "All mighty king of evil" get so offended at what seems to be a 2nd grader insult.

*Boing* 

"Huh? Another Notification? I better check this out."

*Looks down again*

_______________________________________________________________

_Genius Girl joined the chat_

Genius Girl: Hey Kibo<3 

Genius Girl: Kiibooo? </3

RoboBoy: Hey Iruma-San 

Genius Girl: Kibo! You finnaly answered! it seems your Notifs are a bit late. Whatever! anyways i have something to show you ;)

RoboBoy: Im looking forward to seeing it Iruma-San!

Genius Girl: (pic of her "Parts") 

______________________________________________________________

I quickly Looked up.

"Oh god why did she send that? How am i gonna tell im Gay???"

Then i thought of something my creator said.

"Remember; If you need to do it, The rule to follow is whatever happens, It happens" I never knew what it meant until now...

I guess its now or never, Plus i was planning to come out soon anyways..

_______________________________________________________________

Genius Girl: ;)

RoboBoy: I have something to tell you 

Genius Girl: Yeah?

RoboBoy: I like boys.

Genius Girl: OMG KIBO YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER

RoboBoy: Wait your not mad-

GeniusGirl: Oh no im kinda mad that Picture went to waste but im not Homophobic

GeniusGirl: Homophobia is for virgins 🥴✌️✨

RoboBoy: oh ok

_TsuTsu Joined the chat_

_Genius Girl Left the chat_

TsuTsu: Do you still have the "Picture"

RoboBoy: WHy do you need it? 

TsuTsu: Kaede wants it.

RoboBoy: I dont think thats very kind to send someone elses "Pics"

TsuTsu: Nvm Miu sent some to her already

RoboBoy: Ok k 

_RoboBoy left the chat_

_________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Bro this isnt funny stop reading this 👁️👄👁️


End file.
